This application responds to RFA-MH-18-706 Pilot Effectiveness Trials for Treatment, Preventive, and Services Interventions. There is a critical need to disseminate efficacious psychosocial treatments for mental disorders as there is a significant gap between evidenced-based approaches and common clinical practice. One example of the need to improve dissemination and implementation of psychosocial treatments is for adolescent Anorexia Nervosa (AN), a serious mental disorder with an incidence rate of about 1%.that can become life- threatening. Based on outcomes from a series of randomized clinical trials (RCTs), the first line treatment for adolescent AN is Family-based Treatment (FBT; however, most therapists are not trained to use it. Further, while approximately 45-50% of US mental health outpatient providers are in private practice, little attention has been paid to how best to train this group. We propose to use an online training strategy to study adoption of FBT to better understand factors that limit or enhance uptake and implementation of this treatment in private practice. We propose to build on these findings using a pre-post design to examine the feasibility of new methods to retain therapists, assess training mechanisms, and collect patient outcomes from clinicians in private practice. The primary significance of this study is its potential to increase the availability FBT--the most effective treatment for adolescent AN. A major innovation of the study is assessing the feasibility of training clinicians in private practice in FBT who provide significant treatment for adolescent AN. These data would provide support for a go/no-go decision about a large scale study to train therapists in private practice using online ET-FBT.